


"...Have fun with that one internet."

by MuddTone



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm Sorry, Nipple Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddTone/pseuds/MuddTone
Summary: "Have fun with that one internet" - Ryan Bergara 2019"And I oop" - Sleep-deprived Muddtone 2019





	"...Have fun with that one internet."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this if the tags make you upset.

Ryan walked into the hotel room completely drained after the filming of the lighthouse. He was shocked that he had received so much interaction in his lone investigation that he needed to destress. He heard that the lighthouse was famous for being able to see full body apparitions and immediately wanted to step it up this season with proof that once in for all ghouls existed, especially to Shane. Thinking back to his lone investigation he shivered over the responses he received.

"Ryan, man, you gotta stop spooking yourself over thin air," the devil himself broke his thoughts.

"Shut up Da- Shane," Ryan shouldered him and flopped onto the bed, "You seriously didn't get any ghoul vibes in there?"

"It was cosy. What else do you want from me, pal?" Shane shrugged while looking through his bag grabbing toiletries for a shower.

"You heading in to shower?" He lifted his head up slightly.

"Yeah, being outside has made me feel a little grungy," he pulled a face before giving him a sincere look, "get some sleep Ry, you look exhausted."

"I am exhausted."

"Then get ready for bed, don't worry I won't leave the room unless I need a snack. I'll message you just in case."

Ryan only hummed as he closed his eyes and turned over. He listened as the door to the bathroom closed and the shower had started. He ran over his fingers through his hair trying to relax by scratching his scalp. It was only making him sleepy but not comforting at all. He opened one eye and peaked over to see the door still shut. He lifted up his shirt and held it up with his teeth lazily as he rubbed one of his nipples, he let his thoughts wander as the motions took a repetitive route. Huffing to himself he stopped and rolled over to yank his bag off the floor and tossed things onto the bed until he found his nipple suckers. As his face started to flush he took them out of the discrete mini bag he kept them hidden. Quickly calculating the time Shane would take he decided he'd have enough time to get one good session in. Licking the rim of the cup he applied it on his nipple and twisted the knob slowly. The man grunted slightly as his nipple was sucked into the cup.  
“Fuck,” he swore and twisted the knob once more.

“You good Ryan?” a voice startled him from inside the bathroom.

“Yeah, don’t worry big guy,” he held back a whimper, “Just dropped something.”

After not earning a response he shoved his hands into his pants and started to rub himself. Occasional moans slipped from his mouth but not enough to draw attention to his roommate. His bedroom thoughts started to take over as he imagined a hand over his own helping him get off as the other hand rubbed his unattended nipple. Ryan moaned a little louder and twisted his body to have his face buried in the hotel pillows. Inhaling deeply he took in the scent of Shane, popping one eye open he noted that Shane’s sleep shirt was on one of his pillows. He scowled at the intrusion but didn’t bother to remove the shirt from his face. He wanted to cum so bad, he reached over to the other sucker and licked at the rim, taking his hand out his pants he popped on the sucker to his other nipple. He drooled over the feeling of both nipples being pulled at. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it towards his crotch, grinding at the soft sensation. If he was going to cum he was going to do it without touching himself. Ryan’s senses were scrambling from the sensation of his nipples and the friction on his dick. His nails were scratching at the bedsheets leaving small threads loose in its path. He plucked out one sucker from his nipple and hiccuped at the feeling. The man hadn’t noticed the shower noises stopped after some time and ground once more deep into the pillow. Cumming at the last thrust he let himself enjoy his high.

“Daddy’s here now, baby, ” Shane’s gruff voice broke through his high.

“Oh fuck Shane!” Ryan toppled off the bed, yanking his last nipple sucker off, “Fuck, I’m sorry you had to see that shit dude.”

Ryan was blushing furiously as he tried to fix himself to look decent. He chewed himself out and peaked over the bed to see the tall man double over with laughter. His shame only multiplied leaving him to bury his face in the bedsheets. He felt like crying but didn’t want the other to be uncomfortable around him.

Instead, Ryan plastered a brave face on, “I’m serious, that must’ve been awkward as hell,” he faked a laugh.

“Ry don’t do that shit man,” Shane narrowed his eyes, “Own up to it if you want, hell I came in the shower myself. It’s fucking normal,” he looked to the side awkwardly, “Dude I thought TJ was joking when he said you had a Daddy kink for me.”

“Wait what? He told you about that?!” Ryan felt mortified, “Look it was just a joke, I don’t even know why I said that! I’m cutting it off from the episode anyways.” His arms flailed wildly.

“Ry lower your voice, people are sleeping,” his tone stern as he stepped forward, “You don’t have to cut it, I’m sure people would go crazy over it,” he shook his head still with a serious face, “It doesn’t bother me just like what I heard in the shower, it’s whatever man.”

“But-”

“Let it go Ryan.”

“Yes dad-” he slapped a hand over his mouth and forced coughed.

Shane huffed and leaned forward, “you’re not so smooth lil guy, I heard you calling me Daddy while I was in the shower. If you’re going to be this indenial then I think your subconscious is trying to tell you somethin’.”

Ryan shuddered at Shane being so close to him and using such a demanding tone of voice with him. The shorter man was led onto the bed having his shirt yanked fully off along with his pants. Ryan felt exposed with his cummed underwear still on. Shane walked over to the bathroom leaving the other alone to his thoughts. He heard the water run once more and looked up to see the man return with a wet towel.

“Underwear off Ry, I don’t want to hear you bitch about being crusty in the morning.”

Ryan obeyed and removed his Hilfigers, closing his eyes and Shane cleaned him up. He shuddered at the gentle care he received, slightly choking on his saliva as he let a tear fall down. The taller man only ruffled his hair after he was done and helped Ryan slip into a fresh pair of underwear.

“It’s cold tonight, put these on,” he handed him his Chicago shirt and Mothman sleeping pants, “You doing okay? Say something please.”

“Why?” he choked out and slipped on the shirt.

“Because you're figuring yourself out Ryan, I’m not going to make fun of you for it. Just enjoy yourself.” Shane smiled.

“You make fun of me all the time with ghosts,” he muttered thinking the other wouldn’t hear.

“It’s fun to see you work so hard,” Shane chuckled, “I thought you knew I was joking anyway,” he shrugged.

“Wait you’re joking when you say you don’t believe in ghosts?!”

“You cheered up real fast!”

“Shut up, Shane.”

“Goodnight Boogara,” Shane leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek, forcing him to lay down, “Don’t let the ghouls scare ya, that’s my job!”

Ryan stared wide-eyed as the other covered him in a blanket and turned off the light. He was more shocked over this than his responses back at the lighthouse. Now how was he supposed to get any sleep tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who enjoyed reading this mess. I'll write an actual fic in the future.
> 
> I'm seriously sorry if you read this, boys (Oh I hope not). I respect the boys and their relationships, this was just a mess that came to mind and thought to share it.


End file.
